sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Rosetta the Seedrian
Daughter of Cosmo the Seedrian (Tails is her father) she is pride and joy of her mother (also the love interest of Cloud the hedgehog). Appearance She wears a flower skirt (like most Seedrians do; her dress colors are blue and purple.) Her eyes are a bright blue, rather than dark, and she has long blonde hair. She wears a heart shaped amulet, given to her by Cosmo. She has has rose buds on both sides of her head that are pink with red spots. As a baby, her hair was shorter and her rose buds weren't bloomed yet and she looked like Cosmo. She also wears pink shoes. Sonic XX Rosetta is a main character. She first appear, when crashing into Sonic's Planet, and founded by Sonic's friend when watching the shooting stars. Rosetta recovers and wakes up in Candy's bed where she meets everyone. Unfortualy, Rosetta cannot remeber her past, suffering from amnesia from the air pod. The only things she could remeber is falling into an escape pod and crash landing into earth. Due to the fact seeing Rosetta helpless, decides to take her with them. Suddenly; an robotic-like creature lands to Sonic's World, and starts ruinnig it. Rosetta does remember somethings from her past, but unsure how does she know. After the invasion, Chris, Helen, and their daughter, Paula come along and joins Sonic on yet another adventure. Rosetta tries hard to remember her past, but can't remember the past events. Candy and Honey tried to help her feel better, but Rosetta is sadden. As episodes past, she begins to slowly remember her past by flashbacks. Sooner or later, while Rosetta's asleep, she wakes up hearing noise, as she goes out to discover what it is, she spots Shadow trying to attack her, but is stopped by Shelly (slightly injuried in the progess). Sonic and Cloud arrives shortly, and crashes with Shadow. She is then told by Sonic to leave safely, as she does run. Rosetta meets up with Tails, explainning the situation. Shadow arrives at the moment, as Tails grabs Rosetta in his arms. When confronted by Shadow, Knuckles, Shelly, Candy, and Honey attack Shadow before he could harm Tails and Rosetta. This buys enough time for Tails and Rosetta to escape. However; before they have the chance, Shadow slowly confronts them. Tails uses a trap door senting Shadow a drift into space. Tails and Rosetta are extremely glad that Shadow is finally gone, and travel back to the ship's main control area. Tails tells Rosetta that she's very important, and he cares about her safety. Rosetta begins to feel happy, as she smiles at Tails. As they begin to go back inside, they are suddenly confronted by Shadow who was hanging on the ship's bottom. He easily knocks Tails away. Candy (carrying Knuckles), Shelly, and Honey appear at the ship's top, worried about Tails, but Shadow spots them and uses Chao Spear at them, both all them do duck, and is unable to resue to Rosetta. Witnessing Shadow trying to harm Rosetta, Tails tries to stop Shadow, as the girls and Knuckles appear near the area Shadow, Tails, and Rosetta is. But then cloud uses an energy blast on Shadow distracting him. Cloud then tells Rosetta to make a run for it as cloud battles Shadow but is overpowered by him. However; before Shadow could harm Tails, Dark Lasers appears in the area surrounding them. Shadow Goddess appears without harming them, and telling Rosetta mission was for fill. Rosetta then begins to grow curious and thinks for amoment, remembering a flashback from the past. It is seen with Rosetta running with her clan and her unseen (for now) mother. Seeing a Dark Laser as they try to escape, Rosetta's mother tries to protect Rosetta, but only get's her body and life sucked into Rosetta's, giving Rosetta amenia. And as her clan carries Rosetta on a small ship, and sail away, one of the Dark Lasers, uses their lasers bumping the small ship, causing Rosetta (still uncousius) fall into the escape pot, ending up crashing into Sonic's World. Rosetta screams as her alumet shines and begins to take the spaceship into Rosetta's birthplace. This episode shows everyone at Rosetta's birthplace and Rosetta tells tails the he indeed is her father and Cosmo is her mother (much to Tails suprise). It was confirmed that Rosetta was just a baby when her planet was attacked by the dark lasers back on her planet. and that her mother was sucked inside of her.Tails was in tears of happiness and relief after hearing that cosmo was alive and inside of her After seeing and learning about Rosetta's birthplace, everyone flies back in space for a for a final showdown against Shadow Goddess. But right when it looks like that Team Sonic is defeated by Shadow Goddess and the dark lasers, a laser beam hits Rosetta but instead of killing her, itstead it causes rosetta to get knocked out. Cloud gets so angry on purpose back in his room that the dark power inside of him unlocks giving him some dark power but it's temporary. cloud then uses a big dark blast on shadow goddess. He might not have destroyed her but he damaged her. But what cloud dosen't know is that the laser takes Cosmo(alive) out of Rosetta. Everyone is so happy that cosmo is alive but mostly tails as him and cosmo share a true kiss. As cosmo sees the fight, she is able to wake up Rosetta and cosmo smashes her amulet to the ground and turns into her adult form and she gives the chaos emeralds more power and sonic, shadow and cloud goes super and after a furious fight against shadow goddess, she is finally defeated and is taken to an unknown place. After that, cosmo and everyone were able to find cosmo clan after that, everyone and cosmo's clan returns to sonics world. in further episodes tails and cosmo would get married As the series goes on , the relationship between cloud and rosetta goes even further and cloud would start meeting male seedrians his age Personality She is a gentle and very kind girl, who shares some traits with Cosmo. Before getting her memory back, she will try hard to remember her past. Rosetta is a caring person, and often worries about the people she feels close too. Rosetta does love her mother deeply, and have a very special bond. She has a pure-heart for her friends and has good manners. Being selfless, she will try hard to help out her friends and family. Also, like Cosmo, she is somewhat of a klutz, and will sometimes accidently break stuff. Rosetta also has Cosmo's dislike of violence, and tries to make peace between her friends. It seems Cosmo raised her well, as Rosetta knows much about plant life. She often worries for others and will help people. After the adventure, Shadow still doesn't trust her. Rosetta would also have a love interest for cloud and both care deeply for each other. Same as her father Tails Category:Sonic XX Category:Sonic XX characters Category:Females